What will you do then Alice
by taytay1410
Summary: Alice stumbles upon the Cullen's after her grandparents die. She's not human but she's not vampire either. Who will she end up with? Jasper or Bella? JxA, BxA, EDxRoza, EMxRose, CxE. Read and see if you can figure it out.


**A/N:**** Yet again another Twilight story. This is only the first chapter and I haven't got a beta so feel free to point out anything that need's fixing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the great Stephanie Meyer has that right.**

CHAPTER 1

"What will you do then Alice? You've just moved here and have no friends. If you don't go to school you'll have nowhere to go. We aren't keeping you." Uncle told me harshly.

My name is Alice Brandon and I'm 17. My grandparents, whom I lived with since I was born, just died and my Uncle and Aunt won't let me live with them so they're sending me to boarding school.

"I'll make some friends, I'll live on the streets if I must. Anywhere is better then boarding school or here." I snickered. My suitcase was already packed and I was covered in three layers of clothes.

"I cannot stop you if you walk out of here right now but boarding school isn't bad. It's like normal school with the exception that you live there." Aunt finally contributed to the argument.

"Good. Cya!" I waved cheerily as I grabbed my handbag and suitcase and walked out of the door.

Despite how happy I was to walk out of there, I had no idea where I was going. After my grandies, my word instead of grandparents, passed away, they brought me straight here. I'd been stuck in the house for over a week so I only knew what the town was called; Forks in Washington.

Following the road that began to get darker by the minute was quite a feat in three layers of clothing. Two pairs of leggings and skinny jeans with a long sleeve top, t-shirt and woollen coat. My long black hair was blowing in the breeze behind me and I regretted not pinching one of Aunt's scarves.

I kept walking through the night along random roads with one I-pod headphone in while I sung quietly to myself. I hit every note perfectly as I was walking.

I came to a set of crossroads. I turned left and kept following the road. I went over a bridge and saw an opening in the hedges as it started to get lighter. I walked up the long driveway to the HUGE house that sat at the end.

I don't actually think that HUGE describes it. It was like those mansions that you think about in fairytales. This house though, still had that homey, well loved look to it. I walked up to the doorway slowly and quietly. It was who knows what time in the morning and I didn't want to wake the occupants up. I heard noise inside so I knocked.

A fatherly looking figure opened the door hesitantly, "Hello? How may I help you this fine morning?"

"I am terribly sorry to knock this early," I was cut of by a voice coming from inside.

"Let her in, she's okay." It was really quiet.

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused.

The father looked confused, "You heard that." It wasn't a question either. I nodded.

"She can't be." The same voice called from inside.

"Would you like to come in? We have a spare room with a bed in it if you would like to have a rest; you've looked like you haven't slept in a week." It was true. I smiled anyway and walked inside slowly. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme."

"Thankyou and it's nice to meet you. My name is Alice." I held out my hand for Esme to shake but instead she pulled me into a hug.

"This may seem a little unorthodox but may I ask when your birthday is?" Esme escorted me kindly to the couch.

"Two weeks." These people were a little strange, but they welcomed me in and they seemed kind enough.

"Alice is here? Why didn't you call me earlier?" A voice came from upstairs.

"Don't! Carlisle and Esme just welcomed her in. They're trying to find out if it's true." A voice told the first harshly.

"How do you know who I am?" Now I was alarmed, they knew who I was and I could hear them talking upstairs.

"One of our children have a... gift of sorts. Rozamarie can tell when someone... significant will be entering our lives. You'd have to get her to explain it but she finds out their name and she gets a picture of them in her mind along with when we'll meet them." Carlisle tried to explain.

"You are different. It's like I recognise you both but I don't know you. Does Rozamarie know why I've met you? Or just that I did for a reason?" This was a lot to absorb and I know they are something different.

"Again, you would have to ask Rozamarie. Can we trust you with our secret Alice? Will you protect it with your life?" Carlisle pressed.

"I swear I'll protect you and your family's secret with my life." Was all I said back.

"We are super fast, super strong, we have super senses, we're beautiful, we don't sleep and we sparkle in the sun. We're vampires that drink animal blood." Esme told me quietly, even though I could still hear.

"Vampires." I said aloud as I thought. They can't be bad vampires, otherwise they would've eaten me already. A laugh came from upstairs that I figured was directed at me. "What are you laughing at?" I grumbled.

"Edward can read minds and was laughing at someone's thoughts." Carlisle told me with a chuckle.

"She thought if we were bad vampires that we would've eaten her already!" Edward laughed again.

"It's not funny you know. We just revealed our secret to a human and you're making fun of her for saying we won't eat her!" I heard the sound of granite on granite and winced slightly.

"Rose, you're defending her because she has no say in the matter." Edward told a female presumably.

"Of course I am Eddie, why would she want thi—that?" She seemed to say something she wasn't meant to.

"Children!" Esme chastised quickly before turning back to me, "Would you like to meet my children? I swear I brought them up with manners."

"You didn't bring us up." A voice said from above.

"Hush Emmett, I have for the whole time you've been a vampire. Alice?" Esme smiled and chuckled slightly despite herself.

"I would love to." Was my only reply. I heard feet on the floor and 6 more vampires stood in front of me.

"As I was saying, I raised them with manners that now appear nonexistent. Alice, these are my children, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Rozamarie and Isabella." There were scowls in Esme's direction from Isabella, Rozamarie and Rosalie. "Sorry, Rose, Roza and Bella." She quickly corrected herself.

Jasper had honey blonde hair and golden eyes with scars covering most of his exposed skin. He smiled and nodded at me. Emmett was more muscular than Jasper's slightly leaner frame and he had short black curly hair and the same golden eyes. His arm was wrapped around Rose's waist. The blonde beauty was smiling sympathetically at me and her golden eyes sparkled. Edward stood on the other side of Rose with reddish brown hair and he had his hand in Roza's. The gorgeous red head was gazing knowingly at me, which kinda gave me the heebie-jeebies. Edward laughed at my thoughts. Last was Bella, dark brown hair with red highlights through it and the same golden eyes. She and Jasper were tied for the most attractive.

"Next time you think that, remember I can hear your thoughts." Edward told me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh damn it." I laughed.

"Bella! Seriously? Some sister you are!" Edward scowled in Bella's direction. Now I was confused.

"Bella's a mind shield Alice. She just shielded your mind from Edward's talent. And I felt your confusion because I'm an empath." Jasper explained.

"Any other talents I should know about?" I joked nervously before calm flowed through me which I assumed came from Jasper.

"No more supernatural talents anyway." Emmett told me with a cheeky smile. Now I was confused.

"Emmett, don't confuse poor Alice." Rose reprimanded his with a sharp whack up the side of his head.

"What he means Alice," Bella drew my attention away from the couple, "is that it's believed that we all bring an ability over from our human life. Some of us just get extra's on top of that. Carlisle brought his ability to accept easily, Esme got her ability to love compassionately, Jasper brought his charisma and empathy, Rose brought her insecurity, Emmett brought his brawn, Edward brought his understanding and the ability to guess peoples thoughts. Only he can actually read them like a book now. Roza brought her knowingness while I brought my mind shielding ability." She explained gently.

"As well as her randomness, attitude and love." Jasper teased.

"Enough! Jasper and Bella, please escort Alice to her room and be on your best behaviour." Esme warned playfully but sternly. I grabbed my suitcase and handbag from beside me and gasped in surprise as they were taken swiftly but gently from my grip by Jasper and Bella who just appeared in front of me.

"Alice, would you mind trying to lead the way to your room? Just a theory I have and wanted to test it out." Roza smiled knowingly and kindly.

"Sure." I shrugged and led Jasper and Bella up the stairs to the second floor. There was another set of stairs at the end of the hall so I went up them too and reached the third floor. There were 7 doors on this hall. Three on the left, three on the right and one right at the end. I decided to enter the 2nd on the left. As I approached the door I saw a small plaque on the door. **Alice!**

"I guess I got it right then." I smiled tiredly and entered with an amazed Jasper and Bella following dutifully behind me.

"Amazing. Good job Alice!" I heard Roza's voice from the ground floor.

"Thankyou." I spoke to everyone.

"We'll leave you to get some sleep. I'm sure you can find the bathroom if you need to." Bella smiled happily at me.

"Decorate as you feel you need to. If you need anything just call one of us; we'll hear you. Otherwise from about 11pm onwards Bella is in the room on your right and I'm on your left. If we're not there, we'll be in the rooms directly opposite our own rooms. I wouldn't advise bothering the couples unless you want to be scarred for life." Jasper smiled cheekily at me as we all heard 6 groans from downstairs.

I smiled and nodded. "Thankyou." I repeated. "See you in the morning."

"Certainly Alice. Sleep well." Bella told me as she and Jasper departed the room.

Fearing I wouldn't be able to sleep I put both my iPod headphones in my ears and blasted one of my favourite songs. I sung along too.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I complement her,  
she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah.

When I'd finished and there was a slight pause between songs I realised that no-one in the house was breathing and everyone had stopped where they stood. I decided it was just my strange hearing since I arrived here that was playing tricks on me. I decided to put on one of my other favourite songs and see if anything was different after I'd finished that song.

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No-one will know,  
Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocketful of cash we can blow,  
Shot's of patron,  
And it's on girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatacha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby. x2

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

By the time I'd finished I heard that everyone had gone back to what they were doing but Bella and Jasper stood still and were whispering to each other quietly. I tried not to listen as I lied down on the feather-soft double bed and fell asleep.


End file.
